


Texting with Skeletons. Or.. When Enough is Never Enough.

by Pchan2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: We begin our story with a currently unnamed young woman. She is forlorn and lonely due to having finished a beloved game, isolated herself from most of her friends, and ends up being woken up by some strange texts in the middle of the night. Lets see where this takes us.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking a teeny break from my usual fic, been having a case of writer's block with it and I realize that too much time is passing without an update. So I hope, those who are following the story, will forgive me. I will try to get back to it soon, but for now, please enjoy this new short story... dear stars I hope it stays a short story..

The game was done, everything put to right, the monsters had achieved their happy ending and all was well. But stars, if it was not lonely. Seeking out solace among the fandom, the girl flicked through various images of her favored game. So many stories, so many 

talented artists, the forums and the chatrooms.. but it was not enough. Her friends prodded her to go back into the game, to take on routes she did not wish to... It was silly, but in her soul, the girl could not bring herself to tear away that happy ending, the very thought of 

killing monsters such as Toriel and Papyrus, it was just too much.

and so this continued on, for days. The days turned to weeks, and soon two months had passed since she had completed the game, and the girl felt empty. Empty and alone. Somehow, during that short venture, she had grown close to pixelated characters, and truth be 

told, she knew. She knew they were not real, that this fascination she held with them and their happiness was just a coded response set up by a very talented programmer. But still, so much time was sunk into learning more about each character. Papyrus and his love for 

puzzles, bad spaghetti, and his dreams that were fulfilled once they reached the surface. Toriel's tragic past, her losses each time one of the human children were slain, and how the rift had been torn between her and Asgore. Undyne and Alphys achieving so much.. the 

small reptilian monster found peace with her past lies and mistakes, and the pair found love. Monster kid and his adorable sweetness, the snowman piece she carried through the entire game, Mettaton's ..tiny bit of humility when he realized how the monsters of 

the underground needed him, Napstablook's dapper hat and his love of music, and so many more.. And then there was Sans. The most tragic of all of the monsters. She had prided herself on never having caused the small skeleton any further distress while she had spent 

her time locked in the game.

And now, it was done.

A small sigh escaped her lips as yet once more she clicked on the bright red heart yet again.. how many times had she opened the game, only to close it again. Was selling her soul to revisit, really worth it? No, the guilt would be too much. True genocide would be a 

path she could not take, though admittedly.. she had wanted to hurt Mettaton during their battle, but even the annoying robot was something she could not bring herself to kill. Staring at the words once more 'True Reset' She shook her head and hit escape once more.. it 

was with a heavy heart she would leave her pixelated friends alone once more.

Turning away from the computer, she made her way to her bed and flopped down upon the messy pile of blankets and pillows. "I truly miss you guys.." She sighed, closed her eyes and drifted into a miserable sleep. A sharp buzzing noise awoke her only moments into her 

sleep, opening one blurry eye, she fumbled for her glasses as well as the source of the noise.. her phone? Who was calling her now? Her list of contacts was surprisingly short, not to be unexpected though, never really leaving your house tends to leave your social 

circle a bit small.

The bright screen was near blinding in the absolute dark that swallowed her room. Blinking back the discomfort, she dimmed the phone's glare before settling her sight on what had woken her. A missed call and a text message? Edging up on her pillows, she flicked her 

finger across the smooth screen, opening the unknown message.

'Turn your computer on kid. We need to talk.'

One arched brow of confusion, she rubbed her knuckles against her weary eyes and glanced over to her computer. Her eyes had gradually adjusted to the dim light the phone offered the dark room. Stumbling out of bed, she located the switch to the lab which sat upon 

her desk and illumination flooded her sight at once. Wincing a little and readjusting her glasses, she powered up her computer and waited. The old machine was just current enough to run a few basic games, thankfully Undertale had not been too rough on her old friend. 

She waited, rubbed her eyes a few more times and yawned as windows finally loaded. A few things to select first.. social media sites, messenger programs, and of course her own little corner of the web, a small gallery for art. She smiled a little, another follower and a 

favorite. She was by no means highly talented, or really noticed by many, but those precious few always made her feel a little better.

a loud 'PING' alerted her attention to another message, this time from one of the various methods she used to chatter with friends around the net. Opening the window, she blinked at the bright blue and white glare from the screen, her eyes watered a little.. she was still 

very sleepy of course, and it took a moment for the message to come into view as she blinked back the haze left by being awoken. It was.. a strange message. She did not have this person on contacts, so no avatar was shown, so clearly she had never spoken to this 

person before. But it was worrisome.. once she read the message, it was clear it was from the same person who had texted her moments ago.. on her phone..

'Kid, I need you to stay determined. Don't give in, I know it is tempting.'

Ok, this was becoming just a little too freaky for her tastes. What was going on anyway? It could be possible that one of her friends had decided to play a silly prank on her, knowing her disruptive sleep schedule was all over the place. She was about to reply, asking the 

odd person just who he was, and what he was talking about, when another message popped up.

'WOWIE! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, HUMAN! YOU HAVE DONE SO WELL, UNLIKE THE OTHERS. KEEP IT UP, EVERYONE IS VERY HAPPY!'

"What.. in the entire fuck.."

She murmured aloud, who the heck uses all caps anymore? Especially for something apparently positive? She chuckled to herself in mild amusement, ok it was beginning to click.. some of her friends from the various Undertale chat groups must have gotten together to 

try and amuse her. She had mentioned her growing depression recently, and though quite a few teased her about the silliness of not wanting to reset and just enjoy the game, a handful of people had mentioned their condolences on the matter. Many regretted their own 

actions, stating that it just wasn't the same, no matter how many times they replayed the game.

'Kid, I know this sounds strange, but please.. just listen. You need to stay strong for us. I saw you today, you hovered over that reset for a long time.. you had me worried kid. Just.. be good, ok? Stay kind as you were before. Don't let anyone talk you into doing 

something you will regret.. trust me, it will not be fun, and you will have a bad time.'

She froze where she sat, rereading those words over and over.. ok this was not funny anymore. Who ever this was, saw her?! Panic, an old companion, was setting in quickly and her fingers flew across the keys, she had to backspace several times to fix a misspelling 

or rephrase, and so the simple statement took longer then it really should have.. she must have retyped her questions at least seven different ways.. first accusing, second fearfully asking, and finally she settled on something simple.

'Who are you? And what do you mean you saw me?'

Seconds passed for awhile and the same three '...' appeared at the bottom of the window, clearly who ever it was, was typing.. and taking their dear sweet damn time!

'You're going to give me a heart attackackackack, you oughta know by now, by now.'

'..You did not just poorly quote Billy Joel at me..'

'Heh, figured it would help break the ice, but I suppose I should let it go'

'OMG.. DO NOT...do not start that!'

'That's cold , kid.. but then again, the cold never bothered me anyway.'

'I'm going to block you.'

'Ok ok, I'm sorry.. it was funny though.'

'Yeah, a real rib tickler'

'Nice one.'

'Thanks, I'm no Sans, but I try.'

'Heh, funny you should mention that.'

'Let me guess, the punny skeleton has somehow found my screen name and decided to wake me up at... two in the fracking morning with bad puns and odd cryptic messages?'

'Bingo.'

'..I'm blocking you.'

'Kid wait..'

-User Skeleton42 has been blocked.-

She sighed and sat back in her chair, who ever that prankster had been, still had her a little wound up. She would make sure to give her home a good sweep around in the morning, look for anything weird or out of the way.. but most likely, it was a random guess just to annoy her. Another ping caught her attention and she groaned, great.. all caps boy was back.

'HUMAN, BLOCKING SANS IS NOT NICE! HE IS A GOOD BROTHER, EVEN IF HE IS VERY LAZY. NOW PLEASE, UNBLOCK HIM, I HAVE MADE HIM PROMISE NO MORE JOKES.'

It would be just so easy to unblock the creep and let him play out his game.. he would certainly crop up with another name soon if she didn't, eh.. what the heck, someone wants to play as Sans, then why not.

-User Skeleton42 has been removed from your block list-

'THANK YOU HUMAN! YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND!'

She rolled her eyes and waited for the new message to pop up. It was taking a surprisingly long time and she was beginning to yawn again, she glanced back to her bed thoughtfully, who ever it was could wait till morning. Yet again another ping was heard and she looked to the screen, the words filling her with cold dread.

'Kid, we'll talk in the morning, you look tired.. go get some sleep.'

Like hell she was going to bed now!

End of Chapter One.


	2. Really? Really Sans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many things trying to chat at you all at one time.. its hard to deal with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The response time on comments was amazing ^_^ Ok you convinced me, I'll keep going with this, I am glad you guys are enjoying it!

'You're being a creep! Stop stalking me, just leave me alone. I'm calling the cops!'

Really, she was at a loss for what to do. What would she tell the police anyway? Hi officer, someone online seems to be stalking me with cryptic messages and knows what I happen to be 

doing! No I'm serious! ... Yeah that would work. She rolled her eyes at her own inner monologue and turned her attention once more to the screen before her. Her fingers nervously drumming 

against the surface of her desk.

'How do you know what I am doing, and apparently what I look like anyway? Where are you? You getting off on this, you freak?'

'Geeze kid, I was just keeping an eye socket on you, but tibia honest.. we can all see you. We've been watching you since you finished the game.'

'....OMG WHAT THE HELL?!'

'Calm down! No one is going to hurt you.. look, I'll show you.'

She let out a yelp as the icon of her mouse moved across her screen, clicked on a folder and opened up her music collection.. it did not amuse her in the slightest that the song this hacker had 

picked was 'Nothings gonna harm you', she had always liked that particular one from one of her favorite musicals.. but at the moment it just upped the creep factor by ten! Grabbing the mouse, 

she closed the music player and clicked on the window's icon, best to shut this mess down before who ever it was did damage to her pc.. and to find out how they were watching her. She 

made sure every evening that her camera was unplugged.. so that couldn't be it..

The mouse failed to respond though, and soon she was backing away from the computer, trembling with growing fear.. what was going on? Just.. just how was this happening?!

'KID! Calm down, look.. it's hard to explain, ok? But.. we're here for you. We've been watching, and well.. we're all real proud of you. Papyrus is excited, more so then usual.. it is taking 

everything I got to keep him busy and away from the keys. I understand that you might be scared at what is going on.. but its a risk we had to take.. now sit down and listen.'

Her feet flew out from under her and she plopped unceremoniously upon her rump on her bed, her eyes wide and terror struck. This was.. this was unreal. Who ever this guy was, he spoke of 

more then one person watching her... and it was no joke anymore, he could clearly see what she was up to, this was more then her sleep addled brain could handle and tears began to creep 

from the corners of her eyes.

'SANS! YOU MADE THE HUMAN CRY! HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO TRUST US NOW?!'

'H..H..Human, please.. please take it easy, I..I know it's a lot to take in.. but.. but trust Sans.. he.. he is looking out for all of u..us.'

'Punk, you earned my respect awhile back, so come on.. calm down and listen.'

'My child please be at ease.. we did not mean to cause you harm.'

'...SANS...DID..DID THE HUMAN JUST FAINT?!'

'Guys I told you.. let me talk to her, now we have to wait till she wakes up. Can everyone just shut up for once and let me do this?'

'SORRY SANS.'  
'S..s..sorry..'  
'Ugh.. fine.'  
'Oh my, I hope she will be alright, my apologies my dear.'

'Guys.. your wearing my patience down to the bone.'

'SANS... REALLY? REALLY SANS?'

'Heh.. sorry bro.'

Several hours would pass till she woke, rather uncomfortably at that. The odd angle she had hit when she passed out had left her back sore and a crink in her neck. Working her fingers against 

her lower back and tilting her head side to side to try and loosen the tension, she gave a series of unflattering curses under her breath.

"HUMAN! LANGUAGE!"

.. the ping made her freeze right then and there, facing the screen, a low, long whine of disbelief rose up from her. It had not been a dream after all.

"What did I say, Papyrus.."

"TO LET YOU DO ALL OF THE TALKING..SORRY AGAIN."

'Alright, kid.. I need you to sit down at your computer desk. This time just let me talk, don't try and take over the controls again, alright? I'm normally a pretty chill guy, you get that way after 

trudging through snow everyday.. but right now I need to talk and you need to listen. Understand?"

Taking her place at her chair, she gave a little nod, she was too scared to even think about touching the keys.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other now."

The whine that rose up from her was ear splitting.. why was this happening to her? She didn't consider herself attractive, so it couldn't be some guy looking for a young girl to peep at.. she 

didn't really make enemies on the net, so.. that ruled cyber bullying out.. just why had they picked her?

'Please don't make that noise again, its skull splitting. Now.. how to begin.. alright here goes. Kid you remember your game, right? Where you played through, and let everyone live?"

Once again, a small nod.

"Good, we're still on the same page. Well, ok and bear with me here.. This will be hard to understand even under the best circumstances. That was no game. It was real. You really did save us. 

And we are truly grateful. But you're scaring me kid. I can't go through a reset. Everything is messed up, kid. That game was never supposed to be released, but it was.. now everything is a 

mess. Am I confusing you?'

Another nod.

'Thought so.. look, I'm going to send an attachment, I want you to open it.'

The message pinged that an attachment had been sent, trembling with fear and uncertainty she double clicked on the icon and it popped open a picture. It was.. unlike any fan art she had seen 

before. It looked too real. That was.. that was actually Sans. But.. but Sans was a game character! She bit at her nails as she studied the image and then nearly screamed when it moved.. this 

was not an image.. this was a live feed!

"Ok kid, now we both can talk.. look I know I've scared you to the bone, but I need you to believe me.." She whined a little more at this and the skeleton creature winced. "Seriously, you have 

to stop that." She chewed on her lip and decided to test something. Raising her hand, she gave a small wave. The alabaster figure on the other side of the screen waved back. Yep.. she was 

completely bonkers.

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, her voice cracked as she tried to speak. Sans made a motion to her left, and she glanced to the soda bottle she had sitting there. Removing the cap and 

gulping down greedily, she ran the back of her hand across her mouth before eyeing him with unease. "O..ok.. so.. I'm to believe.. that Und..Undertale is real? That somehow, you guys exist in 

a game.. and some how it got released.. so what does that mean for all the other games out there? Huh? It makes no sense! Why am I so special that you had to just.. just.."

"Had to just ruin it by revealing the truth?"

"Yeah that..I hate you.. you know that..."

The clock on her wall ticked a few loud seconds before the skeleton's grin grew and he.. somehow wriggled what she could only call bone brows.

"Then why did you, and that friend of yours.. role play as.."

"OK SHUT UP SANS!"

He gave a series of loud, belly hugging laughs before drying away a few glistening bright blue tears.

"Ok, ok kid.. sorry. I get it. It was harmless to you, after all.. we weren't real to you. I really do get it.. but if you wanna.."

"Say it and I will scream."

"What? All I was saying is that if you wanted to visit the bo.."

A loud screech ripped through the night and Sans had to clutch his boney hands against his skull.

"Alright I won't tease you anymore! Sheesh!"

She was bright, bright pink at the revelation of her dirty little frolics online being made known to anyone other then her friend. "I hate you.."

"keep telling yourself that, doll."

Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed. "Just get to your point ok? I have a headache.. and I'm completely stressed out, and certain I have gone very crazy."

"You're not crazy, kid. Everything I am telling you is true. Tibia honest.."

"I think you already used that pun."

He gave her a bit of a mock glare.

"Alright BaconMaster7, I'll pick new puns, happy?"

She sighed yet again and slapped her hand flat against her face, leaving smudges on her glasses. "That screen name was a joke!"

"A bad on, and I like bad jokes.. so.. I like you." 

She really wanted to smack that grin off his face.

"I thought you would be sweeter in person."

"Kid I have a sweet tooth, but I'm a bit salty after having my world turned upside down time and time again."

"Yeah, I get that.. so.. about the other games.."

"Time lines."

"Oh yes, lets not forget the precious loop hole of time lines! Its what the entire fandom is based off of anyway!"  
Yep, she was losing her cool fast, but it was not without merit after all.

Sans actually rolled the eye lights in his sockets and laughed.  
"Where do you think that all started, kid? Didn't I explain it in the 'game' ? I thought I made it pretty darn clear that things like this happen. When ever you play with time, resetting and crap like that, things change."

She had a finger at either side of her head, rubbing her temples to try and relieve the growing headache.  
"..too much sciencey stuff, I'm a gamer, not a science nerd."

"Whats wrong with that? I like that sort of stuff."

"It makes my head hurt."

End chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know the text and talking method of this story may not be up to everyone's tastes, but if this thing progresses like I think it should.. then the flow will even out soon.


	3. Chapter Three:   Unfortunately Short Chapter, Pasta Time for a Nap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, too many distractions while trying to write. Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement, guys. I really do plan on writing more, just been a bit busy is all!

The conversation ticked on for awhile, till eventually the skeleton had been called away by his brother for 'Breakfast Spaghetti ' Her stomach lurched at the thought of pasta for breakfast.. that just wasn't right. Well, neither was spending an entire evening talking to magical skeletons about time lines and broken bits of code and.. she sighed, her head really hurt by now. Attempting to turn off the live feed, she found her mouse still stuck and grumbled. "Sans, you're a jerk.." and of course, a small PING came as her reply.

'My child, name calling is not nice."  
'Toriel?'  
'Of course, my dear. I understand that this might be very frustrating, but please just take some time to understand why we needed to contact you.'  
'Oh I get it, Sans made it perfectly clear.. did you miss the threat that he gave me about four in the morning?'  
'Yes my child, and I will speak to him about it. There is no need for him to be so crude with you.'  
'Eh.. it is alright. I kinda deserved it, I was getting cranky and told him to shove his bones up his..  
'I saw, please do not repeat it.'  
'Sorry, Goatmom.'  
'It is alright, my child.'

Toriel was much easier to speak with, and so far, she had refrained from any of the various skeleton puns she must still have in her arsonal. More puns would just make the girl's head hurt worse then it already did at the moment.

'I think I am going to go take some aspirin, and get some breakfast, but I can not close the feed.. can someone please let Sans know that I will be afk?'  
'DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM CURRENTLY READING OUT ALL OF THE CHAT LOGS TO MY LAZY BROTHER AS HE...HE FELL ASLEEP IN HIS PASTA. ONE MOMENT HUMAN.'

That, would be the funniest thing ever, she wanted to see that smug skeleton face down in noodles and tomato sauce, so badly!

'Omg Papyrus, please.. I am begging you, please take a picture of Sans right now.. I gotta see this!!'  
'EH? ALRIGHT HUMAN.. BUT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WANT TO SEE SANS BEING SO LAZY!'

One very humiliating picture later..

Sans had indeed fallen asleep in his breakfast. A bit of noodle had worked it's way up his nasal cavity, a mouthful of pasta hung out of his mouth, and tomato sauce was plastered over a good portion of his skull, and had splashed his shirt and jacket.. clearly he had just keeled over in his chair and face planted without much concern. She felt only a little guilty at laughing at him, he had been up all night with her, so.. maybe.. nope, this was not her fault. No need to feel bad about it. She snorted another laugh as her screen filled with pings and messages.

'Omg Punk! That is the funniest damn thing ever!'  
'O..oh my! It is amusing, but shouldn't you wake him up? Will that stain his bones? Those.. those clothes are ruined!'  
'Oh my goodness, poor Sans.. Papyrus, please be a dear and wake him up.'  
'...And this is the skeleton who is suppose to keep my people safe? I worry for monster kind.'  
'Papyrus, you're awesome and all.. and Undyne is pretty cool, but.. your brother is kinda lame.'  
'M.K! That..that was ki..kinda mean!'  
'Sorry..'  
'UGH, WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP MAKING FUN OF SANS FOR HALF A MOMENT? I CAN NOT READ THESE TEXT AND WAKE HIM AT THE SAME TIME!'  
'Every single one of you is in for a bad time, especially you, kid.'

The entire series of text ended there. She held a hand clamped over her mouth as she tried not to laugh anymore, but the image of a very cranky, tomato stained Sans popped into view on her screen.. clearly he had not even bothered to try and clean himself up before returning to his computer. He glared at her for a good moment, and her gaze was locked on that one noodle hanging from his lack of a nose.. she couldn't take it.. and began laughing like an idiot till she fell out of her chair.

"..Ok kid, that one was actually funny."

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short! Today is apparently distract the Penchan day! I want to throw the phone out the window X_X!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Stay out of the NSFW folder, Sans..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some folders should not be open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have been focusing like crazy on my art, as well as discovering a fantastic rp community.. so yeah, I've been lazy with writing! Also, I have MOMOCON! coming up in a few days, and have been getting ready for that! If you would like to 
> 
> see some of the work I have been doing however, please go check out my page on deviant art, just search the name 'Penchan' :D

The rest of the morning passed easy enough. A little light chatter before she had to excuse herself to go about her own day. As she did though, she would receive the occasionally ping on her cell phone.. it did not take her long to figure out how Sans had located her information.. she had linked her cell to her facebook account after all. She found herself actually mellowing out to the punny, tired skeleton.. several times throughout the day, he would make a quip about her work habits, her mundane updates, and some of her interesting tastes in art..

'Kindly stay out of that folder.. it is labeled NSFW for a reason'  
'Yeah I kinda got that, kid.. but why so much stuff with Papyrus? It is kinda.. disturbing..'  
'..If you kink shame me, I am going to turn my phone off!'   
'Ok ok.. take it easy kid. I just..ugh, seriously.. lay off the fontcest for awhile, ok? This can not be healthy.. for either of us.'  
'Sans I am warning you. Stay out of my folders.'  
'yeah yeah.. what is this subfolder..?'  
'You are going to have a bad time!'  
'That is my line.'  
'Well, still all the same. Open that folder and you are going to have a bad time!'  
'Alright alright, I'll behave'

a few moments of silence till she finally felt it was safe to say he had indeed opened the folder. Yep, he would be scarred for life.. Best to check on him.  
'Sans.. you're being unnaturally quiet.'  
'HELLO HUMAN! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT UPSET SANS, BUT HE IS CURRENTLY IN THE BATHROOM, AND FROM THE SOUNDS OF IT.. HIS BREAKFAST IS NOT SITTING WELL!'  
'Oh dear.. will you check on him please?'  
'OF COURSE HUMAN, THOUGH I AM CURIOUS! HE WAS APPARENTLY VIEWING SOME OF YOUR FILES BEFORE HE BECAME MYSTERIOUSLY ILL... MAYBE I SHOULD JUST..'  
'OMG NO PAPYRUS!'

Too late.

'...Papyrus?'  
'Papyrus!'  
'PAPY!'

Nothing.. she was beginning to fret. She shoved her phone in her pocket, grateful the line she had been standing in, had finally let up and she was able to pay for the few groceries she had purchased.. of course all this would happen while she was away from home! She felt sick to her own stomach, it felt like it was knotting up and lined with lead.. there were things in that subfolder she did NOT want him reading! Not that precious cinnamon roll! Once her items were paid for, she hurried out the automatic doors, threw the paper bag in the passenger seat of her car and drove like an insane woman to get home!

Once she arrived at her home.. and sighed in regret, having missed the driveway with her front tire and ruined the small patch of flowers she had been attempting to grow.. she dashed out of the car with the bag tucked in one arm.. unlocked the door, tossed the nonperishables on her kitchen counter, and threw the cold items in the fridge with little concerned before darting up the stairs and to her room. Finally seated before her computer at last.. she balked as she stared at the image on her screen. Papyrus was on his knees, face buried in a waste bin, emptying his non-existent stomach into the now befouled bin... she would have to question him later, about how a skeleton could throw up..

"Papy! I'm so sorry you saw that! Please.. try to calm down!" At least with the live feed going, she could talk directly to him.  
He glanced up, orange tears staining his skull, and a smear of the same hue covered his teeth. Her heart froze at the sight of betrayal in his eyes.  
"HUMAN! HOW COULD YOU WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS TO MY BROTHER!"

She winced, and clicked on the minimized text file.. oh crap.. not that one.. 'The Fall of Papyrus..' it had been something she had written up one evening after discussing some theories with a friend of hers.. it consisted of details, concerning a certain tall skeleton turning evil and well.. things occurred in it, and poor Sans had read this as well! She felt sick as well.. it was different when she thought they were just characters in a game.. not real.. and yet now they were, and her story went from entertaining to sickening. She ran a hand over her face and set her head against her desk..

"Kid.. you need help.."  
She glanced up to the familiar voice, and shivered.. she did not like what she saw.. his eye lights had dimmed, and if bones could pale.. his certainly had.  
"Sans.. I am so sor.."  
"Can it. Delete that crap. We're not discussing it now."

She gave a small nod, and deleted the entire folder and its few hidden sub folders.

"That's a start, kid. But damn.. I never expected someone as kind as you, to be that twisted."  
She shrugged a little.. this was going to take some time to recover from.  
"..Sorry Sans.."

End of Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! And that this chapter is so short. After the convention, I will try to get back on a schedule! Also.. yes The Fall of Papyrus is actually a story I have stashed away in my files, it is not done and not ready.. and it is not for the faint of heart.. 
> 
> so yeah. C_C... might not upload it now that I think about it.


	5. Recovery And Ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mending fences and bad puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. After Momocon, I kinda hit a writing slump and focused mostly on my artwork. I hope to get back on a regular schedule of some sort, but we will see how this goes.

Days had passed since the incident, and neither she nor Sans had any desire to speak more then a few words to one another. Papyrus had not ventured anywhere near his brother's computer, and it pained her to know that she had caused him such suffering. And all because of a stupid story she had written! She could see it from their side of things of course.. it went beyond creepy.. incestuous relationships, violent acts, manipulations and weaseling tactics to achieve a goal.. now that she thought back on it, that same old sour taste rose in the back of her throat.

Three days. Three days of silence had followed a week of uncomfortable short conversations.. she had purposely covered up her webcam, switched off any means of chat, and would walk away if her computer had begun to act funny.. she knew it had to be Sans trying to contact her... was he still mad? Had he forgiven her? She was mad at herself.. and a bit at him for snooping in her files to begin with, but all in all. She was conflicted. She had enjoyed writing the story as well as a few others, before she knew that the characters were indeed real. It had seemed so harmless, something fun to do to pass the time. And now? Now if she dared try to write something, it felt like she would be picking up a phone to text a friend intimate, made up details about the friend's life!

This day however, she had taken her place before her computer with a mission in mind. To do anything other then sulk! She plucked up her headphones, loaded up her 'creative juice' playlist, moved her keyboard aside to make room for her sketch pad and set to work. When writing was a no go, artwork was always a second best comfort for her. She could start out with an idea in mind, and by the time it was done..It would be completely different from what she had envisioned, and often times.. she preferred it this way. Learning how fabric fell, hair and fibers floated upon unseen wind, the gentle curves or sharp contrasting lines of a figure.. it had all been a difficult journey, and by no means did she consider herself great.. or even good for that matter, but it was means of expression, a form of .. therapy.

The time she was done, she was rather happy with what she had completed. One character alone was not easy, but two in the same image.. well it brought its own level of difficulty.. but if she wanted to improve, then she would have to face these challenges.. Drawing was one aspect of relief from stress however. Her other passion of course had always been the written word. It took time to find the inspiration she needed to continue on, but once she was past the humiliation and guilt of what she had written, she was able to move on to new stories. New outlets, new ways to express herself.. but to do these, she had to return to her computer once more.

returning to the place where she had scarred someone so deeply, someone she had called a friend... well it was not easy in the least. But eventually she would have to face facts.. it was either cut herself off from all technology, or learn to face the problems she had created. And so, it was with a heavy heart and the wight of the world baring down upon her shoulders, that she powered up her computer once more... she bit her lip in anticipation and awaited what was to come... the same old loading screen, the same old programs which had to be shut down before social media could become too much of a distraction and.. nothing.

the screen was oddly, silent. she waited a time, waiting to see if he would return.. if anyone would return.. but nothing.. where were they? She sighed to herself , opened a notepad and began to write as she had so many times before.. maybe this time, she would actually finish a story? Distractions however, come in many forms.. though she tried her best to stay away from things such as facebook, her phone kept dinging away. Eventually she found herself scrolling through her news feed when it dawned on her what she was doing.. she was neglecting her writing! Well there was one old trick for that..

It was not an easy task to write without her glasses, but her fingers knew their way around the keyboard.. she would know when she strayed from the patterns she knew well and only once or twice did she have to return to wearing the heavy frames to continue writing// in truth this was much easier.. unable to see the words played back before her as her mind rattled on with ideas, she was able to just let the lines flow and flow.. of course there would be mistakes to tend to, but for now.. it felt good to just let go.

She kept this up for a time, till finally she felt she had come to the end of her story.. it was a simple one, she stayed far from her former favorite fandom and have delved into one of her older loves, a silly little cartoon whose target audience was young girls, not grown women (or n some cases, men), but it was relaxing and calming.. she didn't step into the more shaded territory of the fandom with this, but ket her story light hearted, and maybe a bit silly. By the time she typed out the final phrase 'The End, Thank You.' She felt.. better.

 

-ding!-

She paused, blinked a few times to try and ease her now dry and tired eyes. Her gaze shifted to her phone.. it would alert her if one of her programs which she had closed on her PC yet kept connected to her cell, had received a message. Sighing heavily, she didn't even bother to look to the phone, but rather returned to the old standby which had been the means which Sans and she had agreed to use earlier, just in case the live feed had failed or something...She opened up the program, selected the name she had placed him under.. and clicked on the one new message.

"Hey kid. Good to see you're ponying up to a new style"  
"Omg Sans.. you just did not.."  
'Sure did. Look, it seems we got off on the wrong hoof here.."  
"..Stop with the pony jokes."  
'Alright alright. I'll be serious as long as I can be. Kid I won't lie to you, that story was disturbing.. but after talking it over with Papyrus, we both came to an agreement."  
"......"  
"We aren't angry with you anymore."  
".....Really?"  
"Really. Look kid.. we talked about it, you had no idea we were actually real.. and after the shock of it all, and well.. I did snoop.. and so did Papyrus.. we both wanted to apologize for that... it was just a lot to take in. You're a good kid at heart, so.. lets try to get along civilly alright?"  
"...Thank you, Sans."  
"Anytime kid. Oh and hey.. one more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
"... You really downplayed what I can do.. seriously, when am I suppose to be that submissive?"  
"..........!"  
"Revenge is indeed sweet!"

With that the conversation came to and end. She stared at the screen for what felt like an hour, in truth only a few minutes.. red faced , eyes wide, she couldn't believe that after all of that.. he had actually pulled a stunt like that on her! Now she could not be able to get certain images out of her head easily.

"SANS YOU ARE AN ASS!" She screamed at the screen before powering the computer down for the night.

End of Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit all over the place. I had a lot of RL stress going on, and got interrupted in this middle of this chapter.. and was unable to sit down and finish it till today. Mega frustrating. I have also decided to focus on my writing rather then my artwork for a time, and given the groups I am a part of , which I usually RP in, that I am taking a break to set all my attention that I can, on writing. I want to , well, make something of myself rather then waste my time doing little to nothing lasting.. don't get me wrong! I love rping with my friends, but sometimes.. it feels like a chore rather then fun.. and that was one of the key things I took notice of as I was slipping further into the blahs. I know I am rambling here, but I just want to say.. I will be doing what I can to get more stories and chapters out. Eventually, when I feel comfortable doing so, I am going to work on an original story which I hope will turn out well. Thank you for your support and encouragement, it has meant a lot to me! Also.. I did have to do that removing the glasses things to block out some distractions. Hope it isn't too poorly written.


	6. Pumpkin really is a good cat..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful afternoon turns into a self induced trip through terror. Someone really needs to calm down!

Sans really was a cheeky devil when he wanted to be. The incident with the story you had written, was now well behind you. Papyrus even appeared on camera a few times, though a few of   
the other names she had grown used to seeing pop up.. had been a bit more silent. She was beginning to grow a bit more.. restless. This odd radio silence on their behalf, was confusing. She   
had questioned Sans at least a couple time about it, but he always had some reason or another.. which sounded perfectly understandable at the time, for why they had not contacted her.

That was three weeks ago. By now, She was antsy, irritable, and quite frankly.. angry. She had grown close to the eclectic group, and now only two of them were speaking to her now! Well,   
enough was enough. She shot off a quick email to a friend, stating that she would be unavailable for a few days, and settled in to binge watch some of her favorite shows on netflix. Let them   
stew in whatever they were upset about, it wasn't her fault everyone had great big sticks up their bums for whatever reason! Ok.. well maybe it did stem back to the story, but Sans and   
Papyrus both swore that they had not shared it with anyone.. so.. why did she suddenly become the obligatory red headed step child here?!

Bowl of popcorn in hand, feet kicked up on her desk and leaning precariously back in her chair, she was all settled in for a good night of bad tv and just being lazy. It was, relaxing.. not having   
to worry about anything at all, save for who might have written this horrible knock off of a Disney movie, she was watching. Seriously? What was this crap filler that the streaming series was   
using to replace their recent loss of some of the better shows?

She had to be a good half hour in when things started to turn a bit.. odd. First it had been her internet connection. It flicked in and out for a few moments.. nothing really new here, she did not   
have the best connection in the world after all. Next it was the lights... they dimmed twice, threatening to go out, this concerned her. If she lost power for the evening, what was she going to   
do to keep from going stir crazy?

She had just about been ready to set the bowl aside and right her chair when a loud crash came from outside.. that was enough to make her jump and you guessed it.. fall. The chair it the   
floor with a loud thump, she tumbled along after it, earning a rather nice sized goose egg on the back of her head.. and popcorn was spilled everywhere! She groaned from her spot on the   
floor, glaring up at her ceiling. Ok which one of the cats was into the trash outside now? It had to be one of the metal cans being knocked over again!

Rolling to her side, she felt more like a spider trying to act like a snake, then a person right now.. all arms and legs and not really wanting to get up. Her back now hurt, her head hurt.. and she   
wasn't too pleased with herself or the source of the noise. "SAM!" She screeched from her place on the floor. It had to be that dumb cat getting in a fight with her other not so bright cat..   
"PUMPKIN!" She followed up the first accusing call with the second intruder to her peace as she pulled herself up off the floor.. she would deal with the mess later. Storming over to her bed,   
she threw back the curtain and glared down to where she expected to find a couple of over turned cans and guilty cats and yet.. nothing. Everything looked exactly like it should..

It was now she was beginning to grow a bit concerned. What had made that noise? Maybe she shouldn't have been yelling like a banshee for her feline companions.. edging away from the   
window, it felt like her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest via a path through her throat! Gulping back the lump of fear that had felt like it was trying to choke her, she made her   
way over to her bedroom door as silently as possible.. no floor boards were going to squeak under her today!... Not that she hadn't just made a delightfully loud crash now, no not at all..   
Thinking back on this, she would most likely laugh at herself later.

Peaking out her door, she looked about as best she could through the tiny crack she had created between door and door frame. Not really much to see.. a little more now, she she could see   
the bathroom across the hall.. that looked normal enough.. light was off, door shut properly.. nothing strange there. She opened the door slightly further, looking to the left corridor side..   
nothing out of the way there.. the closet at the end of the hall was shut.. the door now opened just enough to peak her head out to the right side.. nothing new there either.. just more empty   
rooms which remained shut.. she had been about to breath a sigh of relief.. when the lights went out.

'Why do I read creepypastas..why do I read creepypastas..why do I read creepypastas..?' She chided herself with the mantra as she hid under to the far too small space of her bed. She had   
envisioned it all in the past half hour.. a bright, white pale care... a crimson smile.. red beady eyes.. long serpentine hands reaching out to her from the inky darkness which was her now not so   
comforting bedroom. She wanted to whine and cry.. but she didn't want to make a sound either.. she had almost calmed herself when something brushed along her thigh.

 

One loud, ear piecing screech and terrorized cat later..

Well, if anyone was in the house, they would know where she was now! She pulled herself out from under the bed, reminded herself that she was beings stupid beyond reason and pawed   
around her room till she found her phone. Thankfully she had left it charging before the power went out. She didn't flick on the light right away.. if someone was in her house, that would be a   
beckon to where she was. Instead she crept out of her room as silently as she could now. She didn't hear any monsters of the night racing up the stairs for her.. maybe she wasn't going to be   
on the next front page cover..

'Head line news! Hermit found dead in her home, reenacting a morbid Jackson Pollock painting.'

Ok that did nothing to calm her nerves. Gradually she made her way to the stairs, and.. had she not been scared half to death, it would have actually been kinda funny, how she did a little   
crouched down duck waddle down each step. She was about half way down, when the next thing to alarm her hit. Something clanged in the kitchen!  
'Don't be pyramid head, please don't be pyramid head..' she mentally whined as she made her way down the last of the steps.. peaking around the corner, she found no overly tall, blade   
wielding psychopath ready to turn her into soup or something.. well , she could chalk that up as one of the good things to happen today! 

So what had made the sound this time? She dared to flick on her camera's flashlight app, and found it to be.. Pumpkin, the skittish calico had turned over her bowl of spaghetti she had left on   
the counter and was happily feasting away. She glared at the feline with a sour expression. Not only was it a loss of dinner, and the cat was directly violating one of the few house rules she   
had for the cats.. she had scared her half to death! 

"I hate you.." She growled, receiving a tomato covered furry face looking back at her and a small face looking back at her. "Mrrrow?"  
"No talking back, bad girl!"  
"Mrrreeooww?"  
"You know what you did.."

Now she was being ignored by the cat who had nearly caused her to wet herself! She huffed, stood and tried the kitchen light.. only to smack her forehead. Yep it was still out... great. Dialing   
up the power company, she peaked outside.. it was mid afternoon, but she didn't see any lights on at her neighbors.. great she had freaked herself out over a neighborhood black out. Smart   
stuff there.. yep, genius award of the year right here. One power outage report later...

She sighed, slipped the phone in her pocket and made her way to the backyard.. time to see what the cats had done to make that loud noise from before.. if she was lucky, it would be nothing   
more then a simple crashing of some odd bit of backyard detritus , and nothing really important. Then again, maybe if she had cleaned up the backyard rather then using it as a place to try out   
any silly DIY which she had watched some of her favorite youtubers try to do. (and do a bit more successfully mind you, she really was not the best at following instructions after all.) And   
maybe, just maybe if it were kept clean.. her neighbors might check on her when she screamed like something out of a B rated horror flick.

Eh.. screw'em, if she were to be murdered on this block, no one would know for days and they would have to deal with the smell.. well now wasn't that a lovely thought?! She eventually   
made her way to the backyard and looked around.. really, nothing seemed out of place.. so what made the noise? She tilted her head to the side as she tried to figure out what was going   
on..craning it to the other side, in her best confused owl impression.. she had no further answers.. she was about to just give up and pack her backpack with her 'power out have to go out in   
public for free wifi' supplies when a set of hands clamped down on her shoulders.. One ear shattering scream later..

"Geeze Punk! You trying to deafen the entire neighborhood or something?!"

End of chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have NO idea the amount of frustration it took to get this chapter done! The notice 'leave me alone, I am writing' must translate into 'Lets all bother Penchan!' Ugh, ok I am no angsty teen here, but I was getting a wee bit miffy by the time I finished this.


	7. Surprises and Options. Please See the Notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gives painful hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who have been following this story. I am sorry it takes so long for me to update, I do not have a set schedule due to.. things. I am currently working on a larger project, but wanted to take a break from it to return to this one. If you are interested in looking into what I am working on, it is the series ' The Mayweather Experiment' It might not make a lot of sense right now, but it is a work in progress, thank you for your time. Also, please check the notes at the end for some options to vote on!

Blue, A sea of blue and crimson. That was the first thing to capture her attention, and then a rather loud voice shattered her frayed nerves. She blinked once.. twice.. and once again, taking in the image that clearly could not be. A character from a video game, in all her fishy glory, was holding her up by her shoulders.. she must have stumbled, which allowed for those strong, calloused hands to catch her. She noted the sharp bite of what was most likely fingernails.. or was it claws in this case, biting into her shoulders. "U..Undyne..?" She really did not like the way her own voice sounded more like a squeak rather then what it should sound like.

The aquatic monster grinned ear to finned ear and set the girl upright on her feet. She nearly fell again when one of those strong hands fell against her shoulder blade in a well meaning slap. Oh yeah, Undyne was what she would classify as a 'Bro Monster' loud, somewhat obnoxious, but well meaning. She forced a very confused smile and a nervous chuckle. "S..so what's with the 'scare the crap out of the human' deal? You here alone? How did you get here?! And why haven't you been texting me!" The questions ramped up from curious to annoyed as she rambled on.

"Well, the thing is... We kinda, don't get it ourselves.."  
"We..? Oh no.. oh good gravy, are you telling me there ar..."  
"HUMAN! HUMAN FRIEND, IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AT LAST, WELL SEE YOU NOT THROUGH A COMPUTER SCREEN.. WOW HUMAN, YOU ARE ROUNDER THEN I EXPECTED! I MUST GIVE YOU HUGS! I HAVE ONLY HUGGED ANOTHER HUMAN, AND THEY WERE SO MUCH SMALLER THEN YOU!"

Ok, first things first.. She would have to talk to Papyrus about A. Her weight is a VERY sensitive issue and B..AIR! Being plucked up off the ground so unceremoniously and hugged till she was sure something had popped the wrong way was an interesting way to take her mind off her ire.. once the hug gave some slack, she took in a great breath and coughed.. oh sweet merciful oxygen! "Papyrus!" Wow, that was her voice?! She sounded like a scared frog.. But it seemed to do the trick. Papyrus flushed an adorable shade of clementine and dropped her as if she were a scalding boiling pot of water.. She hit the ground and gave a serious few moments consideration of laying there for the rest of the day. Her head was swimming.. mostly due to blood rushing through her body, supplying much needed oxygen back to the flow had been deprived for several seconds.. and to the fact that she was staring up at some very confused faces. 

"Take it easy on the kid, Bro.. I think she's floored to see us."   
....Ok that one was clever.. She groaned along with Papyrus at the pun though, and soon coiled her arms about her hips and brought her knees up, yep something was out of place and it hurt! A flurry of concern broke out around her, but her aching head and ribs protested letting any thought through save for one. Pain. Lots of pain. She surprised herself when she hissed at her large friend for trying to touch her again.. the poor childish skeleton had only wanted to help her back to her feet, but she was having none of that!

"O..oh d..dear.. le..let me through p..please!"   
She knew that voice well enough, and a wash of relief coursed through her, there was only one creature who could not piece together a single sentence without stuttering, Alphys, or more precise.. Doctor Alphys! She breathed a sigh which was caught quickly with a hiss.. ok, deep breaths were not a great thing right now. It only too a matter of moments for the nervous lizard to have the small gathering of monsters backing away.. how many, she was not certain at the moment.. in her daze she suspected more then the few had spoken up so far.. The examination was fairly simple.. Alphys focused on the location of the pain, finding it to be nothing more then a rib popped out of place.. she had to call on Undyne to assist with setting it back right.

She would apologize to Undyne later for what she called it, and for punching the monster smack right in the eye.. she had expected a lot of cursing and threats, but when she had been able to catch her breath, she discovered a certain smug face grinning down at her and beaming with.. pride? She was more then confused.. Alphys on the other hand, had been so startled at the girl's reaction, that once it was certain the human was not hurting anymore, Alphys took to the dark living room to hide until Undyne pulled her back out to gather with them once more.

She would apologize later.. for now, she had questions!

Those questions however would have to wait. There were several matters to attend to. First, the lights. She could not very well play a decent host when she couldn't very well see them! She would deal with the rest of the problems later. Now that the pain had subsided, there was residual discomfort, but nothing like what she had experienced previously, now she could focus on the issues at hand. It took a bit of discussion to get Sans to speak up on the matter of how all this came to pass, and just why the power had gone out. Glaring at the fuse box, he mumbled something which contained just too much tech jargon for her headache for now. It took a bit of work, but eventually power was restored. It was a good thing too, with power back on, she swiftly set to the task of being a good host. She had been more then concerned when Papyrus and Undyne had been a little too interested in cooking spaghetti over an open fire in the over grown back yard.. yeah burning down the neighborhood was not on her list of things to do today!

One over priced pizza delivery later. She was still marveling over the entire situation, not only were the characters from her favorite game actually real.. they were here in her home! It was, well it was like walking back into a convention filled with friends she hadn't seen in a good year or more (though actually they had only not talked for a few days.) Everyone was excited, chatting her ears off.. Alphys with her shy and timid explanations of what she and Sans had accomplished to bring them here. Papyrus and Undyne regaling her with tales of their awesome exploits and the many foes they had defeated just to get to her home. (Sure, yeah, right.) And then there was gentle Ms. Toriel, who offered to help clean up any mess her companions had created. 

"Kid." That familiar deep rumble brought her out of her thoughts, she turned her attention to the smaller of the two skeletons. He was actually taller then she had expected.. in the game he had been about the same height as the pixelated character she had played, but here.. in real life, in her home.. he stood a good two feet over her. It was slightly unnerving now, to be face to face with the monster she had spent so much time focusing on.. drawing, writing... writing things she still regretted, and daydreaming up so many scenarios of just what to say and do, should she ever receive this chance.. and now. Nothing. It was a constant blank to find the words to say to him. How many times had they communicated via text? Chatted over the live feed? It was maddening, she should have been able to speak openly with him now.. and yet.. he was more then a bit intimidating.

"Kid, you alright there? You can relax, I know all the skeletons in your closet." He winked. Of course he knew the worst of what she had to offer, he had snooped and found that disgusting story.. and yet, she was still just as tongue tied as always. "Look kid, come on.. let's talk..err.. I'll talk, you keep standing there looking like a fish out of water.. no offense Undyne!" He ducked a flying pillow for that comment, chuckled and walked the flustered girl out of the living room.. back to the over grown yard behind her house. The air was cooler now, evening was creeping up, casting soft shadows which clung to the edges of the dying light. 

"So.. yeah. We're here.. that's a thing now." Wow, not even a pun? Whatever he had on his mind, it must have been serious. She eyed the way he dug the toe of his shoe into the soft dirt, causing her to crinkle her nose slightly.. it was going to be a pest to get the dirt out of the fuzzy white slippers. She craned her head slightly to the side, quirked a brow curiously and shoved her hands in her pocket.. what did he have on his mind anyway..?"

"So the thing is.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, had a lot to try to figure out today, and couldn't really get the flow going but was determined to finish this one. I have decided to add some choices for the readers to decide. I will be presenting you guys with some options, and it will depend on the outcome to where I take this story.. I have a few different avenues in mind, but I would like to see what option wins out.
> 
> A: Our Undertale friends are stuck with (Wow this character needs a name or I need to just commit to making this a reader insert fic!) for an undetermined amount of time.  
> B: Tearing a rift in all that messy fabric of time and space and all that wobbly timely wiimey stuff which leads to other AUs crossing over.  
> C: Sticking with Platonic friendships or shifting off to a Romantic aspect. (if it shifts to Romantic, then there will be some voting on who it should be.)  
> With the following chapters, I will be offering more choices, so please let me know what you guys would like to see, but please keep in mind.. this is a project just for fun, so it might end up going anywhere at this point!


	8. Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rev your engines, we are going full tilt into reader insert story here! I apologize for the long wait on this, I have been in the process of a move lately and for a bit had no net! My usual set up for writing changed, so that is taking some getting used to.. I am such a creature of habit! I can not promise quick chapters or really any sort of schedule, so just hang in there loyal readers, I will try not to leave you hanging for months again!
> 
> ..try is the key word here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Getting back into my groove with writing, had a teeny bit of writers block on top of all the other things going on at the moment.

"...So the thing is.."

Oh you wanted to slap a certain comedian by the time you replayed that conversation through your head. Not only was Sans personally responsible for your sudden, now welcomed, slew of guests, but there was a very strong possibility that he may or may not have properly close the rift he had torn in reality when he was mucking about with time lines and a lot of jargon which still had your head spinning. Resets? You got that much, playing the game and being just a little too deep into the fandom had opened your mind up to a lot.. but it had always been theory and speculation, not an actual reality.

...wait a sec.. wait one Asgore damned minute (heh yeah, the fandom had expanded your more polite means of cursing..), if the alternate time lines things could actual happen, and you knew far too much about the sort of things the fans had come up with, did that mean there was an actual possibility that a certain favorite skeleton of yours might be popping up in your living room soon?

Taking your extended silence with concern, a strong boney hand set upon your shoulder. "You ok there kid? Did I rattle your bones too much?" Ah the puns were back.. "Eh, no.. no Sans, I just had something hit me.. so let me get this straight, if I am understanding you correctly, what you are telling me is that not only are you guys stuck here for an undetermined amount of time... but there is a really strong possibility that others may be showing up soon?" 

Steady there heart, you had to remind yourself that yes even though there was a certain someone who you had dreamed of meeting since you discovered the AU, there were plenty of not so kind ones floating out there as well.. now that you thought back on a few, a cold pit of fear settled in your stomach and it was soon shifting to a heavy feeling like lead in your gut. What if *he* showed up.. oh sweet merciful heavens, you had enough problems to deal with!

The panic must have shown pretty clear on your face, cause soon the firm grip on your shoulder shifted to jostle you slightly, breaking your train of thought. "Breath, kid.. breath.. I know it is a lot to take in.. Alphys and I will get it straightened out and we will be out of your hair in no time.. just, breath.."

A small forced smile found its way to your lips, it wasn't that you didn't want them here, hell.. you really were thrilled that they had suddenly shown up and turned your boring life upside down, but that nagging feeling was returning.. the one that always warned you 'Just wait.. the other shoe is about to fall.. don't get too comfortable just yet..'

Know what? Screw it! You had a once in a life time opportunity here. How many other fans of the game would get a chance like this? Sure some would already be throwing crass 'Bone me daddy' jokes out there, or fangirling it up with the otaku-crew, but you had a chance to actually do something you had been curious about for awhile now.. 

"Hey Sans, do you mind if I ask a slight favor of you?" Oh goodie, your voice had indeed returned, but with an annoying squeak that came when your anxiousness worked itself up just a little too much. A boney brow ridged quirked at your question and a shoulder rolled back with a shrug, Sans' usual grin plastered in place. "Depends, kid. Whatcha got rattling around up there anyway?"

"..Could you lift your shirt for me please? Just a bit? I need to settle some arguments with some online buddies of mine."

Deadpan, that would be the best way to describe Sans' priceless expression, but he just muttered something about strange humans and their requests as he complied.. it was not like you had asked him to actually strip or something... that would have been just a bit much, especially given the brief history of weirdness between the pair of you. 

"Score! I knew it!" 

Any residual weirdness had returned tenfold for the poor skeleton as your hand drifted about his exposed midsection.. did you really have to poke and prod at him so much? Batting your hands away, readjusting his shirt and a few well placed puns later, he had finally calmed you down enough to gather just what it was you had been babbling at ninety to nothing about. 

"I knew it! I just knew it! There was no way just empty air filled out your structure like that! Oh my stars, Sans you have no idea how much this changes things in the fan community! I now have actual proof that even though we can't see it, you have a body, and actual body around your bones! So squishy! Like jelly! Oh my god, Sans you are so amazing!"

You slapped a hand over your mouth to stop the verbal vomit before it went further... if you had any body image issues, it was now very clear that Sans had his own. Welp, score one for being an awkward conversationalist.. yes it was amazing, from what you had been able to discover from the brief moments he had allowed your exploration.. you had uncovered a few little secrets about skeleton monsters, or at least Sans.. the reason his clothing seemed so filled out even though he was nothing but bones, was the thin layer of magic encasing about his bones! He would later explain, after you had profusely apologized for your crass comments.. that his limbs did not need the invisible layer as much as the bulk of him, but that his magic was constantly in motion, a steady stream over his more sensitive and vulnerable spots till eventually it had settled into crafting a sorta pseudo casing to enclose over his bones.. his life style of greasy food and laziness had caused his magic to expand over time, just as your own poor diet and sedentary life style had caused some rather unsightly rolls to develop.. not that he pointed that out, you were quick enough to fill in the gaps for yourself.. his stern gaze shut you up however, it seemed though Sans may have poor self image, he wasn't about to listen to you diss your own body shape at the moment.

"So, let me get this straight, just so I understand correctly.. at all times, you have an invisible layer of magic covering your bones, from collar bone down, but you can fill all that out to be more visible and durable if you want to? Dude.. that is awesome."

Sans just gave a small laugh and shrugged. "Eh, what can I say, kid? Thems the bones, I only bother with the whole 'ecto-bod' thing when certain situations call for it.. it takes more work then I care to give and its bone tiring. But yeah, keep the grabby hands at bay and we will be fine ok?"

Awkwardness aside, curiosity settled for now, your conversation gradually drifted back to the original topic.. the rift he had accidentally created, and what possible out comes might derive from it. "To tell you the truth, kid.. you are taking this a bit better then I had expected. After your initial greeting with Undyne, I had worried my explanation might have floored you again."

It was your turn to shrug this time. "Eh, a lot of it still goes over my head, Sans, but truth be told.. this tops the weirdness chart for my day, so unless another you pops up to 'axe' me a question, I would say we're good." That little voice in the back of your head would decide to nag now, that you might regret your choice of words later on, but you shoved that thought aside for now.

"Eh.. heh..yeah.. let's just axe that notion for now, come on, I am certain Undyne and Paps are going to get into some sort of trouble if not kept entertained soon.. we should head back in." Good plan, if you knew anything at all about those two.. you would need to boot up your collection of anime on your notebook soon, or deal with some insane series of puzzles and strength contests till more then a few things might be broken in your house.. high energy folk could be a handful if allowed to get too bored!

"Good idea.. oh and Sans, thanks for understanding all the , well... you know."

"Eh, don't sweat it.. seriously, if all you wanted to do after being told all of that, was to grope a bit.. well, I've had worse."

...could he had honestly worded that ANY other way?!

**Author's Note:**

> So, Please let me know if you would like for me to continue this :)


End file.
